Conventional racket testers, such as that shown in FIG. 1 are capable only of testing the tension of a racket netting face. One such tester is disclosed in Republic of China New Utility Model No. 15478 as comprising a square rod 26 disposed on the racket frame 20 on which a support 24 and a calibrated scale 21 are fixed. A lever 23 has the support 24 as the fulcrum. A tension measuring disk 27 has a shaft 25 extending up from the netting face 28 of the racket frame 20 to engage with one end of the lever 23. The tension measuring disk 27 will be lifted as a counterweight 22 is applied to the other end of the lever, thus allowing one to know the tension of the netting face 28 from the calibrated scale as indicated by the lever 23.